moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ashen Dead
The Tale of Ash and Flame In a time long lost there was once a powerful Magi named Avalan Namoon, he was known throughout the land as an eccentric mage who traveled throughout the land studying all forms of magic. One fateful day the Namoon came across a book made of stone. The Mage curious opened the book and was surprised to find knowledge beyond his comprehension. For weeks the Mage studied the book alone in his home. He was bewitched by its secrets and one in particular....to raise the dead but not in the way of necromancy but in a different way from Ash. The Mage became obsessed with this topic and studied it for weeks and weeks mastering the technique. He started small with animals and he smiled as these small creatures rose into creatures made of ash that were tougher then steel. After animals he moved onto people and the results were even greater then before and so he built an army and waged war against the world crushing all in his way. Until a brilliant group of mages from the Kirin Tor were able to trick Namoon and seal him away within an urn. The urn was then hidden away from the eyes of the world so that it would not cause anymore suffering and pain like it did during its time. What are the Ashen Dead? The Ashen Dead are a sudo form of necromancy. Unlike true necromancy which involves Dead tissue the method used to create an Ashen Dead destroys the host body. The caster of the spell essentially burns away the host body into ash. The ash is then like clay for the caster, the caster can essentially create anything with the ash only limited to his or her imagination, the amount of ash, and a soul.The reason why the caster requires somebody's soul to form an Ashen Dead is that the soul is essentially glue for it. The soul keeps the thing together and useable.Now this spell may seem amazing for a dark lord, the idea of creating an army that can essentially change its form and is hard as steel may be fantastic but there's a catch. Whoever try's to do this will be forever damned, the casters body will begin to become Ash. This painful process of a living being becoming Ash does not kill the caster instead they are to forever remain on this world. Their new body however is forever in pain, this usually leads to the caster going mad and rampant. Characteristics General All Ashen Dead are as the name implies are made of ash. The ash which is colored black can form into various shapes and sizes. Generally however these forms are dictated by the amount of Ash, and where they stand on the Hierarchy of the Forgotten. Whatever form an Ashen Dead does take it is colored completely black and is covered in bright embers. The embers glow depends also on where an Ashen Dead stand one the hierarchy of the Forgotten. The higher one stands on the hierarchy the brighter the embers glow. Continuing on the bodies formed are extremely tough and durable. Like the story says they can be as hard as steel which makes them incredibly hard to deal with. These already hard to deal with Ashen also have the ability to create their own weaponry, limbs that an Ashen can make can simply reform itself into a blade or blunt object. The intelligence of an Ashen like its form depends on the Hierarchy of the Forgotten. Most Ashen have very limited intellect as to prevent rebellion. The intellect that they do have is on the same level as a rabid animal. In a fight this can be a boon and a fault as the Ashen will most likely try and overwhelm an enemy with pure force and no tactics. The Hierarchy of the Forgotten Before Namoon fell into the cradle of madness and transformed into a beast due to his excessive use of the tomes of the Ashen he created a hierarchy for his minions so that when he fell into madness they could keep him in check, guide him, and ultimately succeed him. This hierarchy is based off of power, and intelligence. The higher ones status was on the hierarchy the stronger they were. How does on progress on this hierarchy? An Ashen can ascend through the hierarchy in various ways. They can either be blessed by Namoon and given a new form, blessed by the Might and Will of Namoon, merge with other Ashen , or in rare cases consume new bodies. Why is this rare for an Ashen to consume? Ashen are not allowed to consume because it makes them stronger and has a chance of going off course from Namoons will, and The Might and the Will of Namoon At the very top of this hierarchy lay Namoons remnants of his intellect. The Might and the Will of Namoon are two Ashen that Namoon created. These two Ashen are considered the strongest of Namoons forces as not only are they extremely intelligent but they are quite powerful. The two are split between as you might guess intelligence and strength. The Might of Namoon is a towering shadow that can practically crush anything to dust. The Will of Namoon on the other hand holds ultimate control over the Ashen only seconding to Namoon. The Will and Might are at the top of the hierarchy and in a sense they are Namoon Ashen Lords or Crevedians A step below the Might and Will are the Crevedians. These Ashen are formidable and size and are essentially field commanders. Taking commands from the Will and fighting alongside the Might the Crevendians manage the lower tiers in order to keep their forces controlled. Crevdians generally take on a quadrupedic form and generally remain still on the battlefield in order to efficiently carry out orders. However when a Crevedian is threatened and has no forces it will purposely destroy itself and split its body into new forces. Ashen Brutes or Galagins Galagins are what goes below the Lords. These Brutes unlike their higher counterparts lack any intelligence. Like the name implies these Ashen are rather brutal and are essentially used to crush anything. These Ashen take usually a bipedal form though from notes from the Kirin Tor they noticed some of them took a more Quadrepedic form which they at first mistook for Crevedians. However when they got close they saw that this Ashen had taken a sort of bull form. They had a head which protruded various black horns, they speculated that this form of the Galagins was probably used for siege warfare. Ashen Footmen or Danderbins Danderbins are essentially footmen. The basic of the basic troops Danderbins are bipedal humanoid looking creatures who make the brunt of Namoons forces. Danderbins usually attack in numbers and are something to be trifled with. If you can imagine your average soldier is pretty deadly imagine one who doesn't have to second guess or feel pain , and add in the ability to make blades out of their hand that's a Danderbins. Ashen beasts or Fangins Fangins are the lowlist on the hierarchy. These Ashen are very animal like in the sense that they walk on all fours and their forms usually resembles dogs or large cats. Fangins were feared greatly when Namoon waged war not for their power but because of their numbers. Fangins are so low on the list that they barely require any Ash to make so they can be massed produced. One Fangin may be weak but when you have twenty of them rushing you down then your doomed. Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Events